1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of multimedia transfer and control. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for dynamically controlling and referencing digital media independent of the point of access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users, both business and consumers, are increasingly becoming accustomed to having large amounts of digital data delivered from various media-on-demand (MOD) systems. The continuing evolution from narrowband to broadband networks has fueled a growing need for digital data delivery by facilitating the transmission of broadband data not only by wired means, but also by wireless means. For example, the Internet, with its myriad of text, audio and video content, and its omnipresent availability, can provide consumers with a wealth of information that is practically accessible from anywhere through numerous wired and wireless means. As networks which provide access to digital data continue to evolve, the networks improve their ability to more efficiently distribute, and serve bandwidth demanding streaming audio and video content to consumers.
Various forms of wired access methodologies have been created to provide consumer access to the various broadband networks. For example, cable modern service provided by cable service operators can provide Local Area Network (LAN) type access speeds via the same coaxial cable that carries cable signals to the premises of a subscriber. The cable moderns used in these systems can support transmission speeds on the order of several megabits per second depending upon whether the network is engineered to use a symmetrical or an asymmetrical topology. These systems are orders of magnitude faster than narrowband systems, which typically can provide transmission speeds ranging from 28 Kbps to 56 Kbps. Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) technology also can provide broadband access to subscribers, albeit, through traditional Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) copper twisted pair lines, DSL modems, although not as fast as cable moderns today, are touted to provide downstream speeds approaching 2 Mbps and upstream speeds approaching 512 Kbps depending upon the underlying network implementation.
Several wireless access technologies have been used to provide broadband wireless access to consumers. For example, the Reunion Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) manufactured by Nortel Networks Corporation of Brampton, P.O. provides a digital point-to-multipoint technology operating at frequencies ranging from 24 GHz to 38 Ghz. Additionally, Bluetooth™, a wireless technology for providing a short range radio link between various small form factor data devices, can operate at 2.45 GHz with transmission speeds of 721 Kbps. Finally, various other technologies, such as Fixed Wireless Loop, Wireless Local Loop, Local Multipoint Distribution System (LMDS) and, Multichannel Multipoint Distribution System (WADS) have be used to provide broadband access to subscribers.
The growth and gradual switch from narrowband to broadband mess and services has eased user access, to digital media by decreasing download time, consequently increasing user willingness to access digital media networks. This growth in network access and subscriber willingness has fueled the need to provide subscriber terminals to access the various broadband services. Typical subscriber access devices include, PCs, TVs, set-top boxes, handheld computers, wireless LAN devices, and audio devices that have the capability to download digital media content from the Internet for later playback and viewing.
Consequently, a new problem of user/subscriber control over the transmission of digital media has arisen from the development of MOD services, broadband access and the existence of a myriad of access devices, each having its own capabilities and access characteristics. Current systems lack functionality for accessing specific digital media on a first access device in a viewing session, and subsequently continuing the viewing session by allowing access of the same digital media from a second access device. For example, with present systems, a user viewing a movie delivered through a TV at home, cannot terminate the delivery of the movie only to resume the delivery of the same movie at a later time. Additionally, current systems do not permit one to resume delivery of a movie at a later time through a different access device, for example a PC. Finally, current systems do not permit the resumption of the delivery of the movie to an access device positioned in a location that differs from that in which the original access began, namely, the home. Accordingly, given the limitations and inflexibility present in current MOD systems, there exists a need to provide a more efficient and flexible system and method for providing configurable access to digital media in a MOD system.